Chasing Neverland
by xBeautifulxLittlexFoolx
Summary: Modern Day American AU. Five years ago, Peter Pan visited 12-year-old Wendy Darling. She returned home after their adventure. Now, in her senior year of high school, the idea of growing up is crashing in too fast. An old friend comes back to help... Will she accept him? T for language and teenage situations.


**A/N: This story takes place in modern day America. If you read the summary, you know that it has been 5 years since Wendy first visited Neverland. I don't own Peter Pan or any of these characters. Please read and review!**

"You're such a prick, Wendy. You're no better than those cheerleader chicks you were up against. You think you're better than the rest of us, just like them! Actually, you're worse than those other girls, cuz you put on this act like you're one of us! You're such a goddamn _tease_, Wendy Darling. Agreeing to go to this stupid dance with me, acting like you like me, making me feel like I'm something special for going out with the prettiest girl on homecoming court, and then you leave me at your front door like an idiot! I'm _glad_ you lost to Sofia, I really am!"

I didn't know what to say. Sam was drunk, but maybe there was truth to what he was saying. But I hadn't done any of it on purpose. This year, my senior year, all of my friends had dates to homecoming. Normally we just went as a giant group, but then my best friend Fiona started dating this guy named Rick and Rick set our friend Carrie up with one of his friends, and it was just me and Nicole left going stag, but then some guy in our English class asked Nicole. I was afraid I was going to have to be an awkward seventh wheel, so I wasn't going to go at all, but then somehow I made homecoming court and HAD to go. Sam asked, and I agreed. I didn't like him romantically, but I figured he would be as enjoyable as any of the guys in our school.

And he had been, until one of the other soccer players snuck in vodka and Sam took shots with them in the bathroom. He was drunk by the time we got to Carrie's for the bonfire, and I didn't want to stay and deal with that, not after I had just lost the bid for homecoming queen to some girl named Sofia who had spent the entire month before badmouthing me and saying she couldn't believe I had even made court.

I didn't even _care_ about being homecoming queen, it was just another bad thing that had happened in my already-sucky senior year, and I didn't need some drunk guy rubbing it in and telling me I was an awful person for not wanting to have sex with him.

"Go home, Sam," I said finally.

"You know, you never date anybody," he said. "Do you have some secret boyfriend somewhere? Is that why you don't want me?"

"No," I said. "I don't want you because you're an asshole who is making me feel like crap on what should have been a fun night of my senior year. So just leave me alone. Go home. Or go back to Carrie's. Or go over and party with your soccer friends and those cheerleader girls who are _so_ much better than I am. I don't care what you do, Sam, just get out of my sight."

I slammed my front door shut and locked it behind me. Sam would get the hint sooner or later.

"You're home early," my dad remarked. "Have a fun time?"

"Oh, just fan-freaking-tastic," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wendy!" my mother exclaimed, walking in from the kitchen. "We weren't expecting you until much later. Mrs. Duvall called with the results of court since your father and I couldn't make the ceremony; I'm sorry you lost homecoming queen but I'm so happy for Sofia. You know, Sofia needs this. Not everyone is as confident as you are. I think this will really do wonders for Sofia's self-esteem. Mrs. Duvall said she's really struggling." (The only thing Sofia Duvall was struggling with was the rising cost of Ugg boots. And maybe how it was possible to drink that many Starbucks Frappuccinos with extra whipped cream and still fit into her skin-tight jeans.) "She might not get into her dream school. Speaking of dream schools, how are your college applications coming?"

_You're kidding me, right?_ I wanted to scream. _It's almost midnight on the night of my senior homecoming and you want to know how college applications are coming?_

But of course, I didn't scream. I didn't say anything at all, because I was Wendy Darling. A good girl who never screamed at her parents. "They're coming," I said with a shrug.

"Okay, well, try to finish them up this weekend," my mother said. "I'll read over the essays on Sunday, but you really should consider having your English teachers revise them. You know how much getting into a good school matters."

"Of course," I said. "Listen, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed, okay?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked it (or even if you hated it), let me know! :D**


End file.
